<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blankets by fandomtrash2611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844783">Blankets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611'>fandomtrash2611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas fic promt, Cute, Dead Phone, Fluffy, Lost In The Wild, Love, M/M, One Shot, SherlockXmas2020, Small fic, Snow Storm, Undressing, blanket, hand holding, promt, short but cute, there was only one bed...., there was only one blanket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A case drags John and Sherlock into the countryside and a dying car leaves them in the wild. The snow storm is quite heavy and so they make their way back to a village by foot but never arrive. A small old cottage and one blanket is all they find....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sherlock Xmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blankets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Kat for this year's Xmas promts :) <br/>I hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful Christmas time. </p><p>Stay safe dears &lt;3<br/>Y.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bloody hell!”, John shouted angry and kicked against the tires of the old jeep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his icy fingers together after he had popped the hood to look what was wrong. But he couldn’t figure anything out except that the engine was overheated and there had been an enormous amount of smoke. It had been snowing for two days now and was getting colder by the minute yet John had agreed to take this case with Sherlock. In the middle of bloody nowhere and during a damn snow storm, he thought and headed back to the driver's seat while Sherlock shouted into the phone. Probably talking to Mycroft once more. But after a moment the younger Holmes brother angrily looked at the phone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! </span>
  <span>It</span>
  <span> died!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Confused John looked at him since he had never heard him swear before and chuckled a bit. Irritated by John’s behaviour Sherlock scrutinized him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Car’s dead too”, John said and rubbed his cold hands together again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> we’re stuck”, Sherlock said frustrated. “Great! And I don’t even know where we are!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>John had barely seen him like this but he knew that it was due to the weather and the case. John knew that the detective had barely slept or eaten since this had started. Sherlock sank back in the seat and looked outside. It was nearly dark and their breaths formed white clouds in front of their mouths. The snow lay thick on the landscape and it continued to snow steadily. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t stay here or we’ll freeze to death”, John said. “We don’t even have any blankets. We should go and head back. I saw a small village a few miles back.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then”, Sherlock said and they both got out of the car and made their way back in the light of their torches. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The way was weary and cold and the weather got worse by every step they took. Sherlock was shaking beside John and the doctor knew that they had to get somewhere warm. But instead getting back to the village he had </span>
  <span>seen,</span>
  <span> they had ended up in the woods after two hours of walking. Lost as it seems. John’s phone was dead as well so there was no possibility to check where they were. This all seemed like a bad joke. Like something from a movie or book, but this apparently was their situation, John thought while Sherlock walked beside him. He started slowing down even more and John hoped that they would find someplace to find shelter soon. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After another two miles, he finally saw something. An old barn or house? He couldn’t see properly through the heavy snow storm and the darkness so John simply pulled Sherlock – who obeyed without any sort of objection – to the object in the darkness. Thank god! John saw that it was an old and battered cottage. A save haven in this storm and cold. Happy and suddenly quite energetic John pulled Sherlock forward even faster and they arrived in record time in front of the door. Please don’t be locked, John prayed and it wasn’t. The handle gave in and the door swung open with a loud creak. They stumbled inside and as soon as the wind was gone, John felt better. He quickly looked around with the torch in his hand while Sherlock sank on the floor. There weren’t a lot of things. Just an old bed, a small table with one chair, an old oven that didn’t seem to work and some broken dishes and plant pots. The doctor wondered what had happened here while he searched for some candles or a lamp. After rummaging around he found one and lit it up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock?”, he asked into the </span>
  <span>half-darkness</span>
  <span> of the room. “Are you okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Sherlock’s teeth clasping together and he was still shaking so he just nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“’m fine John”, he mumbled shaking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get out of these clothes. We’re both soaked”, John said and stepped closer but the younger one shook his head. “Don’t be stupid Sherlock. You’ll catch pneumonia and die.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine... But what should we wear then, Doctor”, the detective snapped during his violent shakes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>John looked around and found a blanket on the old bed. He stepped closer and held it up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This one.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One for... for the two of us...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to get warm Sherlock”, John said insistent and stepped closer to help him get out of his wet clothes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This time the detective once more stopped his protests and stood up while John helped him out of the coat. It was heavy and soaked from their long walk. After that Sherlock stepped a bit back and looked at John.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can... can </span>
  <span>manage</span>
  <span>”, he mumbled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>John accepted and got rid of his wet clothes as well. Just in his underwear he looked for the detective who had wrapped himself in the blanket and sat on the chair again. John rubbed his chest and walked around. Sherlock watched him. Both of them had to get warm, so after a few minutes and when he had gotten better, he made his way to the old oven and looked if they could fix it and build up a fire.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get it going”, Sherlock mumbled then. “We just need some wood.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>John slipped in his clothes again and without a word headed outside to grab some firewood. He was even colder when he returned. Sherlock build up a fire and a few minutes later the warmth started filling the tiny hut. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god”, John mumbled and got to the oven yet the sudden heat felt like needles on his </span>
  <span>ice-cold</span>
  <span> flesh and it hurt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock watched him carefully. John was undressed again. Only wearing his pants and rubbing his hands and chest to get warmer, ignoring the pain, while sitting on the floor by the fire. Without thinking Sherlock sat by his side, way too close, wrapping the huge blanket over both their bodies.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks”, John mumbled and avoided Sherlock’s eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their knees and arms brushed and the doctor tried not to move. He had told Sherlock not to be stupid when he had hesitated to undress and so he did to himself now. Don’t be stupid Watson, he’s your best friend and flatmate, nothing more! Yet John could feel the atmosphere shift. Feel the tension and unspoken words between them that lingered there for years. Sherlock cleared his throat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“John... I... Thank you.” Confused what Sherlock meant he looked at him and waited. “For taking on this case with me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“An insane one”, John laughed. “And insane moments ever since.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock laughed softly and nodded. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Still. I'm not sure I would have made it without you out there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You're</span>
  <span> welcome”, John responded softly and then they both sat here in silence, looking into the calming and warm flames in front of them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>John startled when Sherlock’s long fingers touched his and entwined themselves with his. What the...? Carefully the detective's eyes searched for John’s, looking at his reaction but there was nothing except a shocked look. Immediately Sherlock let go and stammered an apology but John didn’t listen. Where all his theories about Sherlock completely wrong? Had all the talk about being married to his work and not interested in anything like this simply been a lie? But why now? Probably a simple reaction to being in this whole mess. John tried to find an explanation but there was none. He had known for years how he felt. Known especially after The Fall and when Sherlock had returned. Yet they had tried to go on like before. They had tried to be just friends despite their – apparently mutual – feelings. John looked into those fascinating eyes of Sherlocks’ who were dark blue now. Without a word he took the younger </span>
  <span>man's</span>
  <span> hand and now it was Sherlock who looked shocked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?”, he asked carefully then and Sherlock nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They simply held hands and it felt right. There were no words needed because there was nothing that wasn't said already through their touch. They stayed in front of the oven under the blanket, holding each other and just enjoying the closeness and suddenly John felt thankful for that stupid case and snow storm that had brought them here. That had brought them together after all these years.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>